Changes
by A Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Lucas notices a change between Maya and himself.


Oh I know. I've been gone for almost 2 months and I'm probably the worst writer around because of it, but 'The Long Game' was my masterpiece and sometimes I feel like everything else I write will seem like a cheap imitation. Anyway, Girl meets Texas promos are driving everyone insane and I decided to dive head first back into writing again with this drabble. Let's see what comes of it.

* * *

Somethings changed, he can feel it.

It's there, like a charge in the air. Something is different now. The tension is now palpable and he swears he can hear the crackle of electricity when she turns to look at him. It used to be one-sided, at least it was to him, but now there's this... look in her eyes, a shift in her face.

She stares at him sometimes with her mouth parted and her eyebrow quirked. Almost as if she's thinking or considering him. For what, he doesn't know, but he's interested in finding out. He wants to believe that he stares at her unblinkingly because he is trying to figure out whats going through her mind, but that would be a lie and he's so very tired of lying to himself. He stares at her because she's Maya, and that reason enough to stare; marvel; adore.

He's seen so many different looks in her glimmering irises. In the beginning it used to be challenging before transitioning to curious and then understanding. But over this last year there's been a heat, a spark, an indescribable darkening in her pale eyes that leaves him nervous and breathless. Heck, it left him stuttering during semi-formal. He's not sure what to call it. The closest he gets to labeling it is when he sees a softer version of the look when she comes into class with new clothes. Mr Matthews say the clothes look nice on her (and he agrees because she looks all the more beautiful) but it's the 'hope' that looks good on her. Hope. Is that what that look is whenever he catches her staring at him?

Except.

Except maybe there's another word. Something with a meaning that's deeper and more ancient than 'hope'. Something that lingers after she turns away and his mind's eye still pictures endless blue and the back of his neck heats up. Something that causes him to only see blonde curls tumbling as she shifts her neck, azure glances from the corner of her eyes, frills and ruffles as her blouse shifts when she turns. All he hears anymore when their at 'Topanga's' is her throaty laughter soft whispers. It's strange that such a tiny, elf-like girl could encompass his entire life. She has poured her smile and spilled her voice into his very being and he can no longer get rid of her. Sometimes he forgets that he had this other life before Maya Hart. And it's ridiculous because he has barely known her for two years. But when her golden locks cascade past her shoulders and onto his desk he's hard-pressed to remember what's so important about his life in Texas.

Maybe he's in love with her. But that would be silly because he's not even sixteen and what the hell does he know about love? And it's also too scary to consider because it means that this feeling of wanting to be near her and watch her smile and hear her laugh is never going to go away. It's going to be with him forever. And 'Forever' is such a frightening word. But forever with her doesn't seem so frightening. Because he's more comforted than scared at the idea of her haunting in his mind for the rest of his life. Maybe that's what he feels.

And now she feels it too. Feels the tension that swarms the air around them as it thickens and chokes them. She acknowledges it every time he touches her. When he accidentally shifts closer to her at 'Topanga's', or when he catches her around the waist as she tries to tackle Farkle, or most noticeably when he tells her that he thinks that she is a great artist and that he wants her to be happy, and she stares at him like they are the only ones in History class.

Somethings changed. And Lucas is not sure what Maya's reaction is going to be, or how it will affect Riley when she finds out, but it will define who he is to both these girls and the dynamic between their whole group.

Oh well, Maybe they will figure it out after they all come back from this trip to Texas.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
